L O V E
by FreekyDisaster18
Summary: Songfic. A collection of R/J moments.


**AUTHORS NOTE: So I'm kind of struggling to find inspiration for the three stories I'm already writing but this idea hit me while I was singing the song in the shower *facepalm* (tis a good thing I can kind of carry a note) but I do hope you like or I'll threaten to sing to you *glares***

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the song or the characters.**

*******

**[L.O.V.E.]**

*******

_L is for the way you look at me_

Dancing.

It was one of his secret passions.

He didn't know how he had gotten into it or what it was about the way it allowed you to hold someone close without them slapping you for sexual harassment. He knew that was probably why he had convinced Jackie to allow him to be her dance partner. She had been talking about how her friend had joined with her husband and she had asked for Jackie to join but Jackie had refused because she had no partner. Robbie had been more than eager to offer his services.

So that's how they'd ended up at the dance studio.

She looked incredible in a pair of dress pants and a low cut red top. He knew that she hadn't made the effort for his sake when her friend arrived and it appeared, her friend had a bit of money behind her. She smiled weakly at him, her nerves apparent in her eyes as she took hold of his hand like the dance instructor told her too.

Robbie smiled down at her.

He had never told her that he could dance. He knew that would just include more teasing from both her and Stuart and he wasn't in the mood to give them ammunition. He put his hand on the small of her back and pulled her as close to her body as she could be allowed, he smiled slightly at the gasp that was omitted from her lips. "Don't worry. You're safe with me." He whispered in her ear, his voice more seducing than he'd originally intended. She was speechless for a moment but she nodded.

He started to guide her along the floor to the beat of the music.

She was surprised at how well she moved but then again, not too much. He had often said that he took girls out dancing on dates but she had always assumed the dancing took place in a seedy nightclub where the two bodies bumped and grinded in each other's personal space before they ended up in the dirty toilets having animal sex, not caring who was there to listen or watch.

They were soon in their own little world and it felt as if the other dancers or the instructor didn't matter. She felt confident being with him, happy to show off her own dancing skills as their bodies pressed together and they moved round the floor. The song was coming to an end and he suddenly pushed her away before twirling her back to him, she laughed as she pressed a hand against his heart and then she looked up at him.

The passion sizzled between them. They were both breathless as they stared into each other's eyes. That's when she saw something that scared her the most in her life.

In Robbie's eyes she could see love and she knew that mirrored what was in her own eyes.

_O is for the only one I see_

Why the hell had she allowed him to convince him that going to a nightclub would be a good idea?

She knew that she shouldn't feel so out of place because it's was McIntyre's, the nightclub owned by Ewan, but she did feel out of place. She could see Stuart stood at the bar, his arms crossed as he leant over so that he could talk to Ewan. Ralph had said a few words to her at the door and told her that Robbie had said he would see her inside. She'd just laughed.

Robbie wouldn't have time for her in this place. There were too many young, beautiful girls waiting to be picked up by roguishly handsome detectives like Robbie so he wouldn't even give her a second thought.

She sighed as she flicked back her brown hair and smiled as Stuart noticed her, waving her over to join them. She bit back the urge to groan at being a third wheel. She knew Robbie would be prowling about but she didn't give that a second thought as she attempted to wade through the mass of dancing bodies so that she could reach the bar.

A pair of arms wrapped around her waist and she attempted to turn around so that she could attack when a familiar voice whispered in her voice, "Now where are you slinking off to?" He asked and she smiled as she leant back against him, not surprised to feel his hips swaying against her bottom.

"I thought you'd be off trying to hit on one of the many single girls."

"Oh come on, Jacks." He whispered pressing a kiss to the skin under her ear. "You should know you're the only girl I see." He said and she found herself smiling as she saw Stuart and Ewan watching them also. Stuart had always said it was about time that they realised they were made for each other.

_V is very, very extraordinary_

The hands covered her eyes and she found herself laughing as he led her outside again, one hand covering her eyes and the other one taking hold of her hand so he could steer her in the right direction. She heard the French doors to her house squeak open and she gasped as the cold air attacked her body. She didn't know why he'd bring her out here because there wasn't anything out here apart from the rusty old dining set, the lawn that still needed cutting and the worn down shed that she'd always said that she would pull down.

"Are you ready?" He whispered against her ear and the heat of his breath against her skin nearly made her moan slightly as her body involuntarily shuddered against him. He chuckled as if knowing what had caused her movement. He moved away his hand and she smiled at the sight that welcomed her.

A marquee had been hoisted up into the middle of her untended garden. Fairy lights streamed from the house down the patio, the steps and then the garden path before winding round the poles of the tent. The material doors were parted and she could see her old rust table had been given the much needed tender love to be useable again. She turned to look at him.

"You're..."

"Amazing? Handsome? A genius?" He queried and she just laughed as she took hold of his shirt collar and pulled him closer to her. Only a few centimetres separated their lips and she found herself wanting to keep him waiting. She could feel his breath against her lips and she knew that he'd probably be able to feel hers too. In the moments of pause, she found herself wondering how she had managed to ensnare this man finally, the only man she'd ever loved.

"... extraordinary." She whispered as her response before taking his lips with hers, smiling into this kiss as he wrapped his arms around her waist so that he could pull her even nearer still.

_E is even more than anyone that you adore_

He propped himself up on his elbow so that he could watch her sleep. He smiled as he watched her nose twitch slightly before she moved her head to nuzzle it more into his shoulder as if sensing that he had moved. He adored everything about this woman.

The way her brown hair stuck out in different directions when she first woke up. The way it clung her face when she was fresh out the shower but it reminded him more of the shouting match they'd had in the rain and then his lips had ended up closing over hers to stop the shouting. He smiled to himself. He loved the way it looked when she'd spent time on making it sit just perfectly because he knew that later he would be running his fingers through it and just making it a mess, once again.

Even though he couldn't see them now, he could see the heart stopping combination of love and happiness that twinkled in her eyes whenever she was with him. He could see the moments where they darkened with either passion or anger. Both moments he loved. He knew now that he'd rather fight all the time with Jackie then never be with her. He could see the way they pooled with tears when she was saddened or when she'd laughed too much. He could see the perfect eye roll she does whenever he says something stupid at the office and recently he'd found himself craving the action so much , he said the comments just for the hell of it!

He could see her lips slightly parting, the desire to lean in and kiss them tempting as he watched her breathe peacefully. He could see her happy smile, the wrinkle lines forming at the corner showed that she was a merry person and he knew that was true. He could see a pencil dangling in them and he would remember how he had always believe that she was practically sexually harassing the pencil just to get his attention and even if she wasn't, he sure thought she should have been. He knew that when she started to nibble or lick obsessively at her bottom lip she was either worrying or about to start crying. A small habit he'd only learnt about since their time together and he found he used it to his power because he didn't think she was even aware she did it.

He ran his hand down her arm, smiling as she shivered. "You're staring again." She mumbled attempting to turn over onto her side, groaning as he kept her prisoner by crossing his leg over her waist.

"You complaining?"

"It's borderline stalking." She teased as her eyelids fluttered open and he got a glimpse of the love filled arms that always made him smile.

"Well I suppose if you can call it stalking when all your boyfriend wants to do is adore..." his words were cut off as she reached up and pressed a kiss against his lips

When she broke it off, she cuddled into him and sighed. "You're too chatty to say it's bedtime." She mumbled and he just laughed as he wrapped his arms around her, not wanting to let her go.

_Love is all that I can give to you_

Letting herself into his flat, she stopped when she saw him sat in the arm chair with a glass of whiskey in his hand and a murderous look. She remembered the scene at the police station and also realised that was the last time she had seen him.

They had kept their relationship a secret now because of obvious reasons and even though they felt bad about keeping it silent in front of Burke and Stuart, they had agreed that it was a good idea. Robbie would carry on his playboy image whereas she'd remain her ice queen self or that was how Robbie had envisaged it. When he'd watched as she accepted an expensive bunch of flowers off a guy at the front door of the station, he'd felt his heart break. Then to hear her tell Stuart secretly in the kitchenette that it was from the rich banker that Stuart had set her up with, he had felt as if he'd just stepped into sinking sand and he was being pulled down much faster than he could pull himself to safety.

"Robbie..." She started but stopped as he batted away his name with his hand as if it was irrelevant.

"Let me talk first." He asked and she nodded because she saw that whatever it was that he wanted to say must be important. "I'm thinking that we should maybe call it a night on our relationship because you're obviously wanting much more than I can give to you."

"I beg your pardon?" She asked a little more aggressively than she intended and he looked at her, his expression tired, before he moved it down to look at the flowers she held in her hand.

"I can't give you those, Jackie. I can't afford to spoil you and make you feel special. I can only give you one thing and I'm afraid that's not even good enough." He barked as he climbed out of his chair, storming to his bedroom and slamming the door. She jumped a little but didn't allow it to affect her as she moved through to the kitchen and searched through his drawers, mumbling about he needed more organisation in them.

When she located what she wanted, she moved to let herself into his bedroom. She stopped when she saw him sat on the end of his bed, his head buried in his hands so that he could muffle the sobs that released him. "Robbie..."

"Please just leave me, Jackie." He stood up to push her out and close the door but she refused to move and he mumbled something about her being stubborn.

"Tell me what it is that you can give me first and then I'll leave." She demanded. She looked him straight in the eye to show that she wasn't afraid of him and the look also said she had nothing better to do with her time so he just sighed as he moved back to his bed, his shoulders rising in a shrug.

"I can only give you love, Jackie and that's not good enough next to..." he stopped talking when he watched her take the pair of scissors she had located in his cupboard and snip the heads off the flowers. He stared wordlessly as the decapitated flower heads hit his bedroom floor. She eventually just held storks in her hand as she looked at him.

"I don't need expensive flowers, Robbie." She whispered placing the scissors and stems on his chest of drawers before moving over to the bed and perching on his knee, using her own hands to wrap his arms around her. "I just want to know that I have you and your love." She whispered leaning in and pressing a kiss to his lips.

_Love is more than just a game for two_

"What are you doing here?" She asked with surprise as she opened the door and saw Robbie stood there in a tuxedo. He was holding a dress bag and she knew that whatever he suggested, she would agree with because he was wearing that silly grin that always seduced her.

"I want to take you on a date."

"We don't do dates."

Robbie knew that and that's why he had decided to change that. He had decided that the game of just having sex with each other was getting old and it didn't get him anywhere but loving her even more. He wanted the boring relationship part now and he wanted to know that he could hold her hand in public or could take her lips with his instead of sneaking into the kitchenette, the toilets or even the store cupboard.

"I know this and I want to change it."

"Why?"

"Because I'm fed up of our relationship being a game." He simply explained holding out the bag. "Don't get too excited. We're going to pizza hut." He winked and she just laughed before reaching up and kissing him.

_Two in love can make it_

The rumours were vicious and she felt her heartbreak slightly as the receptionist woman told her. Jackie just made her excuses and shoved her hands in her coat pockets before leaving the building. She had no idea where she was going or what she was going to do. She didn't even know why she was so upset. It shouldn't have surprised her actually and she felt someone grab at her shoulder. She was forced to turn round and see him stood there.

"Did you not hear me call your name?" He asked as he tried to get his breath back and she shook her head.

"I'm sorry. I was away in my own little world."

"You've heard." He correctly assumed and she looked away sheepishly and he took hold of her cheeks in his hand so that he could force her to look at him. "Don't you turn against me too, Jacks. You're all I have." He whispered and she felt tears stinging her eyes as she looked at him. Her hands trembled as she moved them up to remove his hands.

"When was the last time you was there, Robbie?"

"I've not been there in years. Burke has already seen that and has insisted that I be expunged. I was a horny youth, Jacks. I didn't know they'd keep records like that or even photos." He sighed as he moved his hands into his coat pockets. "I guess this is goodbye."

She smiled before shaking her head and reaching up to press a unexpected kiss against his lips. "I believe that you did nothing wrong. Why wouldn't I stick with you?"

He smiled before wrapping his arms around her and she welcomed the warmth, wondering why it had taken him so long to do something about that.

_Take my heart and please don't break it_

When Jackie had walked into the office and told Robbie that she needed a private word with him in the kitchen area, he had panicked. He had mentally racked his brain for anything that he could have done wrong and he knew that he couldn't think of anything so he just willingly followed. He watched as she folded her arms over her chest, a serious look printed on her face. "What's up, Jacks?"

"Don't call me that!" She burst into tears and Robbie stared at her in surprise. What the hell had he done this time?

"Jacqueline..." He drawled moving towards her, hoping that his dry humour would stop her tears. It didn't she just growled at him before attempting to leave. He grabbed hold of her arm. "What's wrong?"

"I've fallen in love with you." She blurted out angrily, her hand running through her hair while the other one covered her mouth in shock at what she had yelled at him. He looked at her stunned before smiling.

"What's wrong with that?"

"You don't love me back and my heart is just going to get broken!" Robbie looked at her wounded.

"Why would I break the heart of the only woman I've ever loved?" He asked seriously and she looked at him through her tears.

"You mean that?" She whispered moving over to him, her hands taking hold of his and she started to laugh as he nodded. "I can't believe it."

"What's happening in here?" Burke asked as he arrived in the area. He'd obviously heard the shouting and had panicked.

"I'm just telling Jackie that I love her..." He whispered in response as he looked at her, "I love you and I want us to get married, have children, live together until the day we die."

"Why."

"Because..." he whispered the rest of the answer into her ear.

_Love was made for me and you_


End file.
